A Story Untold
by VampiraGold
Summary: It was supposed to be a special day for Britta Corrigan, it's the day she turns sixteen. Instead of opening gifts and/or baking a cake, her name is picked from the reaping bowl. President Snow changes the rules, so that there may be two victors, but each must be of the opposite sex and from different districts. Rose Mclver as Britta Corrigan Matt Lanter as Zander Sommerling


Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Anything, Everything Belongs To Suzanne Collins. Except For My Characters.

Chapter One

* * *

It was silent in their house, the whole District for that matter. The only sound being their footsteps on the hard wooden floor. Her small room consisted of a small bed and a dresser. She picked up the simple hot pink buttoned down dress on her bed. Her family wasn't extremely poor, like most people who live in the Seam. But, they were no where near being rich either. She tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail, most kids who lived in the Seam are expected to have dark hair and grey eyes, but she was the odd one. She was even teased in school for it.

Britta's P.O.V.

My hand tightly clenches in my older sister, Zelda's hand. We stand in the girls section, waiting for ours or someone else's name to be called. Zelda nudges my shoulder, that was a signal for us to look over at our older brother and give him a nod. A nod we use as a substitute for speaking. He nods back. Effie Trinket walks across the stage in some outrageous outfit, a dress with monarch butterflies all over it. She parted away from Haymitch Abernathy, the drunk mentor, and the two victors of District twelve, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

After a minute of Effie blabbing, she calls out, "Ladies First!" in that high capital accent.

I squeeze Zelda's hand even tighter now, my chest raises and lowers quickly. Effie's hand plays around, gliding her hand over many of the folded papers until she spots one that she's satisfied with. She snatches her hand out the transparent bowl and positions herself in front of the microphone.

"The female tribute is..." She opens the paper. My heart is beating very fast now. I try to imagine a happy moment, something good, so that my brain isn't filled with fear, but..."Britta Corrigan!" I hear her squeaky voice shout, my heart nearly stops. I am trembling right now.

Many of the girls around me move back, move left, and right. Leaving only myself and my sister in the open space. I attempt to walk up, but Zelda won't release my hand.

"Let go." I choke out, tears spilling out of my eyes and staining my hot pink dress.

I then force my hand out of hers, and I walk slowly to the stage. I feel Katniss and Peeta's eyes staring down at me, with worry and sadness. "Noooo!" Zelda shrieks. I am finally on the stage standing next to Effie Trinket.

Zelda continues to yell out, anger overcoming her. Our brother, Rick, goes over and catches her just as she was about to faint. It happened plenty of times back home. Tears still flood my eyes, they go in a pattern from my eyes, to my cheeks, and then onto the dress. Effie pats my shoulder, then she walks over to the reaping bowl for the boys. Primrose Everdeen was very lucky to have someone volunteer for her. Zelda couldn't have volunteered, as soon as she gets angry, she faints. She would be an easy kill. Rick couldn't have, because he's a boy. My mother definitely would have, but she died a couple of years ago.

"And now, for the boys!" She walks over to the reaping bowl. Swaying her hand inside, mimicking what she did earlier. My brother still has chance, but I don't want that to happen. I want him to be safe here in twelve, with Zelda and dad. I can see dad from here, his eyes red from crying, he's holding Zelda close to him. I'm not entirely doomed, I mean...I learned many fighting skills, so there's a start.

"Zander Sommerling!"

Effie's voice booms through the speakers. The boys clear out for him to pass by, they part slower than the girls did for me. One boy even flinched as he walked by, it made me chuckle. Which causes Effie to peek at me.

That's when I remembered that this was no laughing matter. He makes his way up the steps, to the right of Effie.

"Go on now, shake hands." She says as she steps back. I look at him, he's cute, wait no! He looks mean. Like that guy from the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, what was his name? Oh, right something like...Cato. His hand was held out, waiting for me.

"Go on."

Effie's voice interrupts my thought, I was hesitant at first, but then I shook his hand. Effie stands bewteen us now, my hand up in her left, and Zander in her right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our male and female tributes of District twelve. Britta Corrigan and Zander Sommerling!"

Effie shouts, they don't scream, they don't clap, and they most definitely do not simply take their left hand, and press three fingers to their mouth, they then raise it. Next we are pulled into the justice building. It's my birthday, my father promised me that after the reaping, we'd go buy a cake from the Mellark Bakery.

Everything has changed, this is the worst possible birthday ever. I sit in the room, where I am supposed to wait for my family to say their goodbyes. While I wait, I look out of the window, everyone is clearing out now, going home to be happy with their families. I can see my reflection in the mirror, the tear stains on my dress are dried, and my ponytail still looks fresh.

I hear a slight turn on the knob, Zelda runs in throws her arms around me, along with Zander and Dad. "Three minutes." A peacekeeper says, before shutting the door."Happy Birthday, I'm sorry that your birthday ended up like this." Rick says.

"Britta, make sure that you come home, we'll have the biggest birthday party ever, okay?" Zelda manages to say through her tears. She smiles.

"I love you, pumpkin. Make sure that you stay strong out there, and home come to us. Coralie would especially want that." Dad hugs me tighter.

The thought of my mother forces the waterworks to find me again. We talked, but mostly hugged, three minutes is not enough.

"Here, just in case this happened we wanted to-" A peacekeeper stops Dad, and pulls them out of the room."Time's up." Is all the peacekeeper spits out at us. Zelda might faint again, but I have to be strong for them...for me.

"I love you, I love you all!"

I shout before the door slams, I am alone again. I sit down, wiping my wet face. Dad didn't finish explaining about the item in my hand. It's a necklace. A pure gold necklace, how on earth did he get this? It's a gold necklace with a little golden sword hanging from it. I almost always forget about my love for swords. I quickly place it around my neck, so that the rest of the chain is hidden under the top of my dress. Effie opens the door, it's time to board the train.

I walk in slowly, taking note of everything. There's nothing but fancy here, shiny transparent bottles of wine and other famous alcohols. Little Sweets, like muffins and cookies, are lined up neatly. Waiting to be devoured. Though it is all very tempting, I don't touch anything. The other tribute from my District, grabs a chocolate cupcake and pours himself a glass of wine. I watch him silently as I take a seat in a fancy navy blue chair. Zander plops down on the chair to my left. Katniss and Peeta promised that they would come talk to us after they've cleaned up.

I start fidgeting with my fingers. He's staring at me and I know it.

"What?" I whisper. I continue to stare down at my hands.

"I don't care who you are, I don't care about you, hell, I don't care about anyone. When we head in that arena, I'm all on my own. And, if that means killing you in the process, so that I survive...then so be it." He says bluntly.

Not if I kill you first. I snapped, but not out loud. No. What am I thinking? I could never harm anyone, maybe it's better if he does kill me. I look up to see Haymitch Abernathy standing in the door frame.

"That's one way to introduce yourself, I'm Haymitch." I guess he directs his comment toward Zander. He takes a swig of liquor before answering.

"I'm not here to make friends." Zander spat.

"Well, shit. That's a good way to get killed." Haymitch says.

"What's a good way to get killed?" Katniss asks, as she makes her way past Haymitch. She's sits in front of me in a chair that resembles my own.

No one answers at first, but then Haymitch speaks up.

"Boy thinks he'll make it out on his own. Even willing to kill the other tribute of his own District."

"What's your plans?" She asks both of us.

"Get in there and get out. It's as simple as that."Zander replies. Katniss raised her brow. Peeta enters and sits next to Katniss, so that he sits opposite of Zander.

"You mean get in there and get killed? You two should work together to the end. I heard they're changing up the rules again." We all look Peeta.

I want to tell them how scared I am, how much I hate the Capitol and their stupid games, how much...I want to be home, celebrating my birthday with my family. But, telling them that will only make them upset and Haymitch annoyed. Peeta does all the talking and Zander converses with him. Sometimes Katniss will ask a question, stop to make a statement, or give advice. Haymitch scoffs alot and is mostly arguing with Zander. I stay quiet.

"...it's our job to prep you guys for this, what are your skills?" Peeta asks, smiling softly. I am speechless.

"Zander, I know that you're good with nunchucks," Peeta looks over at me. "Britta?"

"W-well, I am good with swords."I blush. Zander laughs.

"You, good with a sword? Haha, you're so quiet, how can you wield a sword?" Katniss shoots him a death glare.

"Looks can be deceiving." I say.

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

After a long chat with our mentors, and a long train ride, we arrived in the Capitol. People with different colored hair, tall heels, expensive crazy-looking clothes walked around. A lady was bald except for the long ponytail in the center of her head, a weird shaped dress, and tall heels walked around. She even had her dog's fur match her teal-colored outfit.

I lay on the cold metal table, with only a towel wrapped around my body. Three people in ridiculous hairstyles and makeup come my way, whispering. If you are a male tribute, your prep team consists of two males and a female. If you are a female tribute, your prep team has two females and a male. Excluding your stylist.

"Hi dear. I'm Amara, that's Iris and Oster." They all smile.

"I'll be dealing with your hair." Says Iris, the woman with the long curly green hair.

"You're not going to cut it, are you?" I sound more frightened than I was supposed to.

"Oh God no. Well...yes, if I have to." Iris frowns.

Many other tributes are here with their own prep team, the only thing stopping us from seeing each other is a thin blue translucent curtain. Iris is working on my hair, washing it too many times, leaving my scalp sore. She starts snipping at my eyebrows, not making them too thin, but certainly less thicker than they were. Amara begins working on my fingernails and toenails.

I hear other tributes shouting. I look over at Amara, who is just finishing up with my toenails.

"Don't worry dear, they're just getting waxed. You're a lucky one, you know?" I look at her, confused.

"You didn't need much work. Your nails were...okay, your hair was great, and you don't even need to be waxed. Which is quite odd for someone coming from District twelve."

I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Yes, my mother always taught me how to be a...lady."

"She's done well, Britta." Amara comments.

Weirdly, I find my prep team the most normal capital citizens, besides their accents and crazy makeup, they don't wear their hair up or shave half of it off. They just dye it random colors. Iris has extremely curly green hair, and makeup that matched. Amara has navy blue wavy hair, up to her shoulders, some little tattoo of a small music note on her wrist.

Oster, the male of my prep team who was supposed to wax me, begins to scrub me down. His hair is black and grey, but not because he's old. He also wears alot of makeup.

"This hurts." I try to say without screaming. Oster stops, he looks at me and smiles.

"Then it's working."

ZBZBZBZBZBZB

Everything is finally done. Amara, Iris, and Oster all look at there work of art. Oster tears up. Amara can't stop smiling and Iris is very pleased.

"She doesn't even need any body alterations." Iris says, amazed.

"She's perfect." I blush at all of their nice comments.

They tell me that's it's time that I head to my stylist. I am excited, yet scared at the same time. They given directions to my Stylist's office.

I lay sit up on the table. The room is medium-sized, there's a desk and chair, on the desk is a large book full with drawings of beautiful outfits. The large metal door opens, and a male enters. He's about my height, if not a little taller.

He has pitch black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and olive-colored skin. He walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry, that this is happening to you," He gives a reassuring smile. "I'm Christon."

"Britta."

"My job is to put you out there, in the best dresses and outfits. But, if you need anything, I am always here."

"Usually, people dress up to represent their Districts."

"We are coal miners."

"Snow changed the rules. You have to be dressed up to represent your skill." I guess he notices the look on my face when he pats my shoulder.

"I heard you're good with a sword." I grin at this, knowing that it's true.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Happy Birthday!" Tears began fill my eyes just thinking about my birthday, it brings back memories of my family.

"W-we only just met, and you r-remembered." I stutter, as more tears fall into the thin white robe I'm wearing. Christon hands me a golden bangle that has the words 'Stay Strong' on it, written in script.

Just give me another reason to cry, I think, in a good way though. Christon has proved to me that I can trust him. I hop off the table and hug him tightly, so tightly that he has to take a some steps back to capture his balance.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome, Britta."

A few moments later, I wait a while on the table again, because he left out to get something, he also tells me to close my eyes. I hope it's not another surprise. If I begin to cry anymore, my eyes will be as dry as a desert. Still covering my face, I hear the door open and then close.

"Not yet." He says. I wait at least another minute.

"Okay...now!"

I remove my hands from my face, It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Besides the bangle and my sword necklace. It's happening again, my eyes watered. Not because of sadness or anger, and definitely not because I am going to be dead in a couple of weeks. Just plain old tears of joy. We smile at each other and then hug again.

Aside from crying the whole time, I enjoyed the cake with Christon. It had gold icing in the shape of a sword going through a large black rock, which was the the base of the cake. It was supposed to look like a sword going through a piece of coal. There was some little fire designs around the coal. When we were done eating, he took measurements.

"I've got the perfect outfit for you." Christon says, while going through his drawings.

ZBZBZBZBZBZBE

* * *

Author's Note: Hello all, this is my first Hunger Games Fanfic. This is around the 76th Hunger Games. I changed the end a little, so that the games continued and yes, I will explain what happened during the Quarter Quell in the later chapters. I put a lot of hard work into this story. Sorry for any mistakes and misspellings.

-xoxo VampiraGold


End file.
